Misty Mist!
by RedRosesContestshippingHearts
Summary: Ash is lost and there is Mist everywhere! Not my best story, I don't even think it's good. Read if you want, I think I will make a sequel but I'm not sure. This is a gift for 'XxCherriesandChocolatexX! Hope you like it Cherries! :) ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1: Ash's thoughts!

**Anica: Hey, guys! It's me again! XD I'm making this small drabble for a very good friend of mine, she is amazing! Happy Birthday 'XxCherriesandChocolatexX'! Cherries, is really great and has amazing stories, you guys should check them out! Anyway, I hope you like it Cherries and Happy Birthday! :)**

**Misty: So, you actually trying to do Pokeshipping?**

**Me: Yeah, why not?**

**Misty: because it's you first time.**

**Me: So?**

**Misty: Never mind!**

**Me: Do the Disclaimer please!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

White.

That was all he could see.

Dense white.

Ash blinked and tried to find something, through the dense fog. He had been walking for a while and had enter a forest but as he started walking around it a fog had covered the whole place, leaving Ash to try and find where he was headed.

"Can you see anything Pikachu?" Ash asked to his partner that was currently in his shoulder looking around the place.

'Pi, Pikachu!' Pikachu exclaimed with a small shake of his furry yellow head.

"This is getting thicker by the minute. This fog is going to turn into Mist, soon," Ash mumbled to himself as he continued forward not wanting to stay stuck in the forest.

'Pikapi? Pika! Pikapi?!' Pikachu asked as his head turned from side to side as if looking for something or more like a _someone._

"No, not Misty, Pikachu! Mist, when the fog gets thicker and you can only see from 1 and 2 km. It's called Mist," Ash explained hurriedly as he blushed at the thought of Misty.

'Pikachu..." Pikachu said disappointed as it lower it's head.

"It's okay, Pikachu! We will see Misty soon, don't worry," Ash said with a nervous grin on his face. "I hope..." He mumbled lowly to himself so Pikachu wouldn't hear.

Misty, the red-headed Gym Leader and his best friend. He had parted ways with her and the last time he saw her was when he was traveling with May. To say he missed her would be an understatement. Especially since he had just figured his feelings for her recently, he was still quiet surprised at the revelation but accepted it and started to work with it.

'Pika, Pikapi!' Pikachu said looking around the Mist.

"I-if you say so, I mean, it's just a coincidence they called it that," Ash said hurriedly. Pikachu looked at his trainer before it let out a happy cry of it's name.

Ash blushed.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and Pikachu started to laugh at him.

"Let's just go, we need to reach the gym soon," Ash mumbled as he hurried his pace. Still not knowing where he was going.

_'Boy this was going to be a long day,' _Ash thought as Pikachu continued to tease him.

* * *

**Me: Sorry if it was OOC. I'm not good with this shipping and sorry if there wasn't any romantic parts, I can make a sequel if you guys want? Anyway, once again Happy Birthday, Cherries and I know this isn't much of a good fanfic but no one told me your Birthday was today. I hope you like it and have a great day! Happy Birthday, girl! :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: Misty's thoughts!

**Me: Hey, guys! I have reached a conclusion. Maybe I should make this into a mini drabble series! :)**

**Misty: This is why we have a next part to it.**

**Ash: Awesome, am I gonna meet Misty now?**

**Me: Not yet but maybe in the next chapter, who knows. :)**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

It was late, around 8, maybe. The stars and moon was out, shinning brightly to the world below. A red-headed teenage girl, sat on a rock near the Gym, she and her sisters ran. Her sparkling green orbs stared at the star filled sky with a hint of sadness.

The girl was known as Misty Waterflower. Her birthday was tomorrow and there was just one person, she wanted to see there. Her best friend. Ash Ketchum, a teenage boy with a dream of being a Pokémon Master.

When she had started traveling with him, she insisted that it was because he destroyed her bike but along the journey, she started to forget that incident. Her staying with him, was no longer for her long gone bike, she knew deep within her, that she had started to get feelings for the dense and oblivious boy.

But him, being as dense and oblivious as he was, couldn't see the obvious feelings she had for him. Which irritated her yet relived her at the same time. She knew the only thing in his head was becoming a Pokémon Master and that he wouldn't let anything stop him from doing that. Which brought her to her current state.

Her Birthday was the next day and she wished to see the determined trainer there but she knew it wouldn't happen. He was traveling around the world. He wouldn't just stop traveling just to make a visit to her on her birthday. It was now and he didn't even make visits at all, not even a call. And whenever he did make a visit he was gone the next day, it drove her crazy.

She couldn't travel with him because she was running the Cerulean City Gym, and she knew her sisters wouldn't take care of it unless it was for a prize. Sighing, she stood up from the rock and walked to her house inside the Gym.

As she reached the door, she turned her head to the sky and saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes for a moment, she whispered her wish before opening them and walking inside the house. Closing the door behind her. Her whisper, was carried away by the wind.

_"I wish to see Ash again."_

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Needs more work? Please tell me what you think in a review please!**

**Misty: Shouldn't you be working on your other stories?**

**Me: Hehe, maybe... (^ - ^") Anyway, would you like me to continue this as a mini drabble series or should I do another one and finish it off?**

**Ash: Tell which would be better in a review!**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday!

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's drabble 3 of the Misty Mist collection! XD And yes, I decided this IS a mini drabble collection. :)**

**Misty: A Pokeshipping mini drabble series!**

**Me: Exactly! Misty, please do the Disclaimer!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Birthday.

A word most people love to hear.

A day of anticipation and excitement. Everyone loved it when their birthday arrived. Some would be excited and tell everyone, others would like to keep it to their selves but all in all everyone loved when it came by.

It was a day to celebrate with their friends, families and Pokémon. To be happy to live for another year, everyone loved it. Everyone but Misty.

Sure, she loved her birthday but lately as the years pass by, she wasn't liking her birthday at all. She always hoped it would pass unnoticed but her sisters just liked to have an excuse to go out shopping and for a good party. So, she was stuck with having a party on her birthday and having her hopes to see a certain someone crushed.

She started to use her birthday as an excuse to forget her hopes and just pretend to be fine. But inside her she knew she would one day break if she continued bottling up her feelings, she had started to go into a mini depression and she knew she needed to do something before it got worst.

So, her birthday became a way to forget Ash and party her heart away or at least try to. But every year she keep hoping that her wish would come true.

And maybe someday it would.

* * *

**Me: Well, my fingers did the typing for me, I didn't really think much on this one. I don't even know how it's going but I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	4. Chapter 4: Late!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Drabble 4 is here! :) Hope you like it!**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT WON POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START! **

* * *

Late.

That word rang on his head, again and again.

Huffs and pants were heard through the street of Cerulean City as a teenage guy ran in lightning speed down the road.

'Pikapi!' Pikachu exclaimed from his place on Ash's shoulder as it lifted one of his paw and pointed further ahead.

"You see anything, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he continued running.

'Pi! Pikachu!' Pikachu exclaimed once more as he stared intently ahead.

"Man, we are so late! They are going to kill me!" Ash exclaimed as he scanned with his eyes the city and the correct paths he has to take.

'Pika! Pikapi!' Pikachu jumped on Ash's head which was covered by his hat.

"Which way, buddy?" Ash questioned still not stopping.

People around the city gave him weird looks for running like a maniac down the street. Yet, he ignored them and continued looking for a right way to get to his destination.

He had received a call from some familiar faces asking him for a favor. As soon as they explained, his face light up as if he just won the ultimate prize and was to be the Pokémon Master. He accepted the offer with a goofy grin on his face, making Pikachu tease him, yet he ignored only having one thought on his head.

He was glad of the Mist that happened on the forest, or else he wouldn't have reached this city, the one were he was currently running around, looking for a specific place.

The Gym.

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it? :) This has at least a few more like 2 or 3 not sure, it really depends. :) **

**Ash: Only 2 or 3?**

**Me: Yeah, I'm still not sure thought. So it will depend on how the story goes! :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	5. Chapter 5: If only!

**Me: Drabble number 5, people! Woohoo! I see that quite a lot of you like the story and I'm pleased! Thank you so much for staying with the story and reading, you are all the best! :D Thank you! **

**Misty: This story is coming to a close soon, isn't it?**

**Me: Yup! But I have more ideas for stories once this is finished. :)**

**Misty: Okay, anyway, ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

Sigh.

She couldn't believe she once again got her hopes up for nothing. He hadn't showed up, just like she thought. Why had she still kept the thought that he would appear. It was as obvious as the sky that he wasn't going to come yet she still hoped.

She frowned, she knew love could hurt but never this much. She hated her self for falling for him to begin with, he was oblivious, dense and had the appetite of a hundred people all together.

_'But he wouldn't be him if he wasn't oblivious, dense and had a huge appetite,'_ She thought to herself nodding absentmindedly. As soon as she caught up with her thoughts she shook her head as if trying to get the thought out of her mind.

She signed once more before getting up from the chair she was in. She had spend the whole day dancing, eating, talking and doing anything to keep Ash out of her mind and it had worked but as soon as she got tired and went to take a small rest; thoughts of him bombarded her as soon as she relaxed.

The whole day had been going great with the few exceptions of her sad moments but she pulled through. Even thought she was distracted and trying to keep her mind busy, she had noticed her sisters strange behavior. She would've done something to figure out what they were up to had it not been for her need to distract herself from a certain someone. So far, it went well. Her sisters were still acting suspicious but not as suspicious as in the morning which confused and concerned her.

Getting rid of those thoughts, she started to walk towards the small balcony they had. No one was outside and that pleased her, she needed alone time. Walking towards the edge, she stared up at the sky.

It was becoming late and soon the sun would be down. Not having anything else to do, Misty stayed outside watching the sky and thinking of the wish she made the night before. Becoming more depressed at the thought of him not coming again, broke her heart but she reminded herself that she should be used to it. After all, he didn't even know her feelings.

She sometimes daydreamed about being with him and knowing he felt the same but she always brushed off reminding herself that this was reality and not a fantasy. She sigh a third time before heading back to the party with one thought in mind.

_'If only,'_

* * *

**Me: What do you think? :) Please, tell and I have a question to ask you guys.**

**If I were to do more drabble series of different parings, I support of course. Would you read them? (If you want to know which shippings I support look in my profile.)**

**Anyway, this story, I have no idea how many chapters are left but I know they aren't a lot. I still hope this turns out well in the end and thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, following and putting the story in favorite! You don't know how much it means to me! So, thanks guys! :)**

**Misty: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Drabble #5, here! :D I think I will end this with the next chapter or the one after that one but no more than two! :) **

**Misty: Why am I so depressed?**

**Me: Because you miss Ash.**

**Misty: No I don't!**

**Ash: Well, I miss you...**

**Misty: O.O!**

**Me: Aww! Anyway, Ash since Misty can't speak at the moment, please do the Disclaimer for us!**

**Ash: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

'Pikapi!' Pikachu exclaimed pointing towards a large building up ahead.

"Huh?! The Gym! Thank you, buddy!" Ash said as he took off running as fast as he could to the building, he ran up the steps and rang the bell they had newly placed. he waited a few minutes but didn't get a response. He did it again and still no response.

"They're not getting it," He whined before he tried opening the door. As his hands got a hold of the doorknob, someone pushed him back before he could open it.

"Whaa!"

"Shhh! Misty might hear you!" A female voice exclaimed as a hand was clapped on Ash's mouth to keep him quiet.

Ash struggled against the persons hold, not knowing who it was. He managed to turn around and his eyes widen as he came face to face with Daisy, Violet and Lili.

Daisy let go of her hold in Ash and took a step back.

"It's about time you got here," Lili said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hehe, well, I was lost in the forest, I didn't know which way to go so, that sent me back a few minutes," Ash tried to defend himself. The girls sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah, like, whatever, okay. Just go and speak with Misty, she's been like so depressed lately," Daisy said as she pointed inside the house.

"I was going to go there but you stopped me," Ash said.

"Oh, yeah! That, you can't go through here, we want you to be a surprise for Misty, so you have to use the back door. Come on, we will tell you where you have to stay and when to come out," Violet said as she started walking behind the Gym with her sisters right by her side. Ash reluctantly, followed after them.

"So, why has Misty been depressed?" Ash asked curiously but there was concern in his voice. The three sisters stopped and stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Um, hello! Like, because she missed you! Duh!" Daisy exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ash furrowed his eye brows in concern.

"She does? Why didn't she call me, then?" He questioned.

"She has, you just never answer," Lili said shrugging as she resumed walking, making everyone else follow after her.

"Oh!" Was all Ash could say as he stayed uncharacteristically quiet. They reached the back door and Violet checked if the coast was clear, once she thought it was save she ushered everyone inside.

"You will stay here and wait for us to get you, okay?" Violet said and Ash nodded.

Pleased with the answer, the Sensational Sisters, walked out the room and closed the door behind them.

Guess he was stuck here then.

* * *

**Me: Ash finally gets here, Yay! :D **

**Misty: About time...**

**Ash: HEY!**

**Me: Anyway, hope you guys liked it and I will be making the drabble series! Thanks so much for the support guys! :)**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Gift!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Once again, drabble #7 is out! XD Happy readings, people! :)**

**Misty: Is this the last chapter?**

**Me: Nope! Next one is! :)**

**Misty: I thought you said this was the final one!**

**Me: No, I said that I thought I would end it with this one OR the one after it. :)**

**Misty: I see!**

**Me: Ash, please do the Disclaimer! :)**

**Ash: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Misty!" Three voice exclaimed, making said girl jump not expecting the company.

Misty sighed before turning around to look at her sisters with an annoyed glance. She had managed to get Ash out of her thoughts and actually relax but they had to ruin it for her.

"What?" She called out grumpily not at all amused by their acts.

"We have like, a surprise for you!" Daisy said with her hands clapped as her eyes shone brightly.

Misty raised and eyebrow at this and silently nodded for her to continue.

"But you need to come with us to get it," Lili exclaimed cutting in before Daisy could reply.

"Do I have too?" Misty sighed again not really wanting to know what they had for her. _'Probably a dress for their next water show,'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought, knowing it was possible that this was the gift they had for her and didn't want the guest to see her reaction.

Her sisters, knew how she got whenever a dress was presented to her and that was most probably why they wanted her to go to a different room, to try and convince her to wear it.

"Yes, now come on!" Violet said as she started to drag Misty with her. The others followed closely by.

_'Great! Just what I needed,' _Misty thought as she was dragged away by her older sisters.

* * *

"How long do we have to stay in this room again?" Ash asked his partner, that was currently running around the room, looking for something entertaining.

The Yellow Mouse Pokemon stopped and looked at it's trainer wondering if the question was directed to him or if his trainer was asking himself. Shaking it's tiny furry head, the Pokemon ran to his trainers side and looked at him curiously.

'Pikapi?'

"Ugh! I'm so bored, I only wanted to say hi to Misty, not be in this mess," Ash murmured to himself as he dropped his head back onto the wall.

"Ouch!" The trainer exclaimed once his head made connection against the wall with 'thud' sound. Rubbing the part of his head that hit the wall, he glance back at the wall as if accusingly before pouting and leaning against it carefully this time.

'Pikachu..." Pikachu mumbled sweat-dropping at it's trainers antics. he looked from left to right before taking up on running in circles around the room, for some entertainment again.

Both Pikachu and Ash stopped what they were doing and stared intently at the door, when they heard the doorknob twist.

Slowly, the door opened up and a red-headed-teenage-girl was thrown inside the room with a yelp of 'Hey!' escaping her lips as she landing seated on top of Ash.

"Happy Birthday, Misty! Hope you like your present!" The familiar voices chanted as they closed they door quickly behind them, knowing that if they didn't they would get a mallet to the head.

"Ugh! That hurt!" Misty tensed hearing the voice before she jumped to her feet and stared opened mouth at the teenage boy rubbing the soar spot where she had landed.

"Ash!" She exclaimed surprised.

"Misty?!" Ash said, his eyes widening at the site of the girl, who stood equally as shocked.

* * *

**Me: The long awaited meeting is going to happen! Yay! :) Hope you guys like it and I'll be back with the last chapter to this mini-series! :) Enjoy, please! :)**

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	8. Chapter 8: Because of the Mist!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Wow, this went by fast, I think. It could be because it was too short. Hehe, sorry about that! (^ - ^") But anyway, this one has been the longest I have done so far, so I'm pretty proud and content with it! :)**

**Misty: So, this is the final chapter?**

**Me: Yep! Also, for the reviews, I have a little note at the end for you, guys! :)**

**Now for the people who favorite, followed it, I would like to thank you all a lot! It really means a lot to me that people actually like it! :) So, thank you so much, guys! I really hope this doesn't disappoint! :P**

**Misty: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the room as both trainers look at each other speechless.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Misty asked finally breaking the silence, much to Ash and Pikachu's relief. Said Pokemon, took of running towards the Gym leader and jumped into her hands in greeting.

'Pika!' He said as he started to cuddle in the girls hold.

"Hello to you too, Pikachu!" Misty said with a light giggle as she started to scratch behind Pikachu's ears, who squealed in pleasure.

"Misty," Ash called out as he lifted himself from the floor.

Misty looked up at him, how long had she wished to hear his voice and here he was calling for her. She couldn't be happier at the events, he finally came, after years and years of waiting for him; he was here. Misty tried to hold her happy grin that would come out at any moment, she didn't want to look like a weirdo in front of him, oh no. She wasn't going to go so low as to embarrass herself at that level.

She was after all the mature one out of the two and was always the calmed one in their 'relationship'. He was the determined, dense and oblivious boy, who loved to battle and help Pokemon with a passion. She was the calm, head-strong, short tempered, thought she would never admit it and the one that keep her feet on the ground with reality.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" She asked once more, trying to regain control of the conversation and not going of on her thoughts.

"I came to visit you, Mist," Ash exclaimed but corrected himself after an indignant cry from Pikachu. "Sorry, I meant, we came to visit you, Mist."

"Why?! You never visit, so what makes today so special?" Misty questioned turning her head away from him. His lack of appearances in her life, had taken a tool on her and she would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by it.

"It's your birthday, of course it's a special day!" Ash inquired and Misty's head snap up to send a glare at him. He flinched back a bit but looked on in curiosity.

"So? It's my Birthday, so what? You've never come to my Birthday's on pass years. You never gave a visit or even called. What makes today so different, from my other Birthdays?" Misty exclaimed, she was angry and irritated. _'That excuse will not help him now,'_ She thought as she continued her glare on the raven-haired trainer who looked as pale as now at the moment.

Ash looked from one place to another not being able to resist her glare, he couldn't tell her it was a mistake he ended up in the city to begin with. He was on his way to another city to get a new Gym Badge, he had in no mind to stop at Cerulean City at all. Even if the Sensational Sisters had called, like they did, and he was already at the city, he was sure he wouldn't have come. It was all because of that Mist that made him get lost, if it wasn't for that he was sure he wouldn't be here right now.

Sure, he missed the red-headed Gym leader but his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master were also presented on his mind, he had been planning on going back for a visit at the end of the month but those plans changed once he got to Cerulean.

"I got lost?" He replied but it sounded like a question.

Misty's heart fell along with her hopes, she was hoping he decided to come to see her because he missed her. She knew that getting her hopes up was bad but what else could she do, she hadn't seen him in so long and he showed up, of course she would get her hopes up.

"Oh..." Misty exclaimed as she pursed her lips together, she was not going to let him see her sad. Sure they were best friends, but she was the strong one and no matter what she wasn't going to let him see her in her vulnerable state, not in a million years.

"Is that all?" Misty found herself saying in a harsh tone but didn't regret it, even when she saw Ash flinch at the tone of her voice.

"Um, kinda," Ash said lamely. Pikachu sweat-dropped at it's trainer, while Misty's anger increased.

"Well, since you were so lost, now you know where you are, so you can LEAVE!" Misty exclaimed pointing to the door, her anger flaring with every second.

Ash's eyes widen at the implications of her statement. "But Misty, that doesn't mean, I don't want to hang with you! I missed you!"

Misty's expression soften a bit but she did her best to not let the comment get to her, they were just friends.

"No, you didn't. You're just saying that... If you really missed me, you would've visit, called or even write. What's so difficult about doing that, Ketchum?" Misty said in a soft voice but it got higher at the end of her question.

Ash lower hid head, making his hat shadow over his eyes. He didn't bring his head up, not wanting to make eye contact with the red-head girl that was glaring angrily at him with a hint of hurt in her green irises.

To be truthful, he did wanted to visit, write to her, and keep communication with the Gym Leader but he didn't know how to face her after so many years of not having connections between each other. He distance himself from her with the excuse that he was accomplishing his wish to be able to write or visit. The excuse seemed to work more so for her than himself, since in the beginning he made it and followed the excuse but later on it became hard to see that, that was the only reason why he was distancing himself in the first place.

After years of traveling the answer came and he started to deal with it, his feelings, not letting them out or know for the world or even her. But maybe, just maybe, this could be his chance to change all that. He was having communication with her after so long.

"I just, didn't know how to face you," Ash mumbled and Misty furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"Speak up, Ash! I can't hear you."

"I said, I didn't know how to face you," Ash said once more but louder this time, he turned his head the other way not wanting her to see his blush.

"Huh?!" Misty blinked in shock as the words clicked in her head. She looked at him in question. "Why?"

"Because, we haven't talked in so long, I didn't know if you wanted to see me," Ash cried out desperately and the girl's jaw dropped along with her hands. Pikachu landed on the floor and he scurried off to one of the corners watching the scene, not that either trainer would notice.

"Of course I would want to see you, Ash! You're my best friend," _'And the object of my affections,' _She added to herself in her head as she stared at the boy, who's eyes were wide open in surprise.

Ash's eyes went back to their normal side as he's face turned series. "Is that all I am to you, Mist?" He questioned, the seriousness on his voice made her stare at him in shock. How was she supposed to respond to _that_?

"Excuse me?!" She squeaked out in other shock. _'He did not just ask that!'_ She thought.

"Is all I am to you, is just a friend and I don't mean it in best friends either," He interrupted as he saw her open her mouth to retaliate.

Misty closed her mouth and looked at the floor in silence. She didn't understand where all of this was coming from.

"Because, I would like it if we... uh, were more," Ash whispered the last part, his seriousness and confidence going down the drain as he finished his sentence. A heavy silence followed after making the boy shift from one foot to another.

The tension in the room doubled and an awkward silence hung in the air.

Without a word, Misty walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she brought her lips to his in a sweet kiss. The trainer's eyes widen at the bold move but they closed after a moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist an pulled her closer to him. All those years of denying, fighting and pain from being away from each other, flew out of his mind as he held her in his arms in complete ease.

Misty smiled into the kiss, all those years of feeling replaced with a new traveling partner and all those years of dropping hints and him being to clueless for his won good, were rewarded at that moment. Maybe it wasn't so bad, that she had to wait for him. After all, as the saying goes, 'If you love something let it go if it comes back it's yours if not it was never yours in the first place'. But Ash came back, he came back to her and she had no intention of letting him go.

* * *

From behind the door to the 'locked' room, three girls were spying on the teenagers. They had never locked the door to begin with, they just assumed.

They were happy for her little sister's new found love. They had seen how depressed she was and couldn't help but want to help.

Sure they were more of the get then the give kind people but she was family and no matter how annoying each one was to the other, they still held their family relationship dearly. if one goes down, s do they others but they would never admit that out loud.

They watched as the couple kissed before stepping away from the door and walking back to the party downstairs, after all the guest needed to know why the main person of the party wasn't even there.

So, they walked away from the room, proud that their worked had payed off.

And it all happened because of a Mist.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I had the ending a little different in my head but I think I like this one too. Not sure. **

**Anyway, sorry if the Sensational Sister's characters were wrong, I didn't see the episode where they appeared in but I find it that they would be like the secluded kind of people when it came to their family relationship. :) Correct me if I'm wrong thought but I'm not sure if it would make a difference thought, since I'm not good in keeping character but I will try my best! :)**

**Now for the Note I was talking about! **

**To all the reviewers:**

'KicksAndKisses', 'Malon Garynite ', 'Jemzyboz', 'YellowDragonMuffin', 'lilly', 'CandySHINE', 'jeannot1978', 'xXeeveecuteXx' and of course, the person who this story is dedicated to 'XxCherriesandChocolatexX'

**Thank you guys so much for review this story! It means a lot to me and it made my day to see every review, it brought a smile to my face and determination to continue with the story! :) Thanks again! You guys are the best! **

** So, with that we bring this Pokeshipping Drabble Series to an end! :) **

**Misty: Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
